


Gods And Monsters 上帝与野兽

by Nightingale_in_Nirvana



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein's monster, Art, Digital Art, Erik Has Feelings, Illustratiion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Science Fiction, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_in_Nirvana/pseuds/Nightingale_in_Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles一直被梦境困扰，梦中的主角是他以为自己再也见不到的人。直到有一晚，他创造出的生物回到了他的身边，向Charles请求，这有些出乎他的意料。<br/>这篇是一个Frankenstein/科学怪人的梗儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods And Monsters 上帝与野兽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gods and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549492) by [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD). 



> 我被Victor Frankenstein的电影预告炸出来，把这翻译送给大家<3

风声雨声争先恐后地猛烈撞击着窗户，Charles突然从清晰的梦境中惊醒。但正当他要重新入睡的时候，风雨交加的声音愈加刺耳，直至被隆隆作响而令人恐慌的雷声打断，那雷声近得好似就在他耳边爆开。  
他低声的咒骂声被埋入枕头，这个时候被惊醒让他恼怒不已。  
_不过_  
Charles庆幸自己今晚不会再被噩梦萦绕。  
每一次闭上眼睛，Charles都会梦见那双眼睛，栩栩如生，还有那双有力的手钳住他的腰，将他牢牢压下去，那力度，无论他怎样挣扎都无法挣脱，直到Charles惊醒，浑身冷汗，濡湿的睡衣不舒服地贴在身上。  
这几日以来，当他不那么专注于自己的工作时，便开始思考一切是从何开始的。并且，他知道这不是别人的错，而是他自己的。  
给予已故人生命：对于他人来说，这是个迷，是一个无关常人的禁忌。他好像也并不是想要成为上帝。对于他来说，这是个推动科学更进一步的机遇，是一个他极其好奇着迷，以致忘记所有道德准则，渴望跃跃欲试的机会。等到他意识到他所做的事，一切都晚了。  
当那发生的时候，Charles不会撒谎说他不害怕，在他开启命运的时刻（pulled the level of fate），他有过顾虑。一开始，什么也没有发生，他看着眼前那具强壮静止的躯体，这反而让他更加焦虑。 _他可能变成一个丑陋的怪物_ ，他想，他慢慢移动到操作台边。  
Charles放松了警惕，这时那生物睁开了眼睛，直直地盯着Charles。  
对于仅仅是刚从一具遍体鳞伤的躯壳变活的生物，它的眼睛中不可思议地满是鲜活，这让Charles惊诧地退后，他撞到的架子上，纠缠在一起的机器和电线被他撞得粉碎，散落一地。  
那生物战战巍巍的坐起来，揭开身上薄薄的床单，对着Charles不时发出嘶哑的咕噜声。恐惧超越了好奇心，Charles躲开他的手，在它摇摇晃晃朝他走去时，趁机冲出实验室，将那生物反锁在里面，而他浑身瘫软，蹲坐在地上，背靠实验室大门，纠结是否应该在他无法挽回之前扼杀这一切。  
直到那生物开始发出沮丧的声音，似乎在呼唤他，他才鼓起勇气回到实验室。但是尽管Charles期待着那生物会对他大发雷霆甚至撕咬喋血，然而它却将他轻柔地揽入怀中，在颈窝抽泣，完全没有意识到自己光裸着身子。那时候Charles开始纠正自己： _是他_ ，因为他组装的是一个男人的身体，每一个部分，包括他的生殖器官。心生同情，Charles也抱起了对方，安慰他，却并不知道他是否能听懂。  
_或许这能行得通，_ Charles想，至少，他这样希望。  
要是他知道会有那么一天就好了，那个生物—— _那个人_ ——半夜冲出了实验室，独自在外游荡，离开了Charles为他提供地安全港。  
自从那时，Charles就不停地想他。那家伙可能不知道要怎么在真实的世界里生存下去。毕竟，他是被Charles隐藏在房间墙壁中的秘密，Charles是他和外界世界的唯一联系。那个人基本不会说话。精神上，他只是个孩子，他的智商只有六岁孩童那么高。虽然他学习得很快，但并没有快得可以面对这个世界。Charles曾经尝试过用不同的名字唤他，那样会比总是叫“你”更简单礼貌，但是每次他都会否认摇头，想要自己选名字。太糟糕了，Charles没办法知道他想要被叫做什么，因为他根本不知道这个美丽生灵是从哪里来的。  
惊天动地的雷声把沉浸在回忆中的Charles惊醒。Charles重重的叹了口气，然后重新拉起床帐，厌恶地盯着敞开的窗户。插销一定是被大风刮开的。他勉强滑下床去关窗，四肢都在抗议，不过这样明早地板上就不会有一滩水，他也不会感冒。  
锁上窗户之后，Charles拉上了窗帘，尽管那根本阻挡不了外面的噪音。他需要好好休息，因为明天早上他要早起和助手检查他们的研究项目。  
自从那个人离开之后，Hank便成了Charles的学生，也是他孤独的慰藉，他发现自己喜欢教学，传授知识。那个让他意识到这一点的人，不是别人，正是他那个美丽的生灵：他第一个学生。  
Charles小心翼翼地跨过水渍，百无聊赖地想让它们自然蒸发，然后他慵懒地爬会床上钻进被窝，翻来覆去想让自己舒服地进入梦乡。  
冰冷的雨滴滴落脸颊的感觉让他不安地畏缩了一下，疲惫地扭动身子，Charles打定主意极力地想要无视它，平息不安的情绪，他想或许窗户又被风吹开了。但是接着他的脸颊变得冰冷起来，然后他感觉一只手正轻柔地捧着它。Charles冻住了，他猛地睁开眼睛，盯着一个黑暗的人影笼罩着他，一串串水珠滚落到他脸上。  
Charles惊叫一声想要退后，但是，在他能逃脱那人的魔掌之前，一只强壮的手按住他的肩膀，将他钉在床上，闯入者的另一只手覆上他的嘴，阻止他尖叫求救。“Shhhh，我不会伤害你的，Charles，”闯入者说，声音低沉，几近耳语，极其熟悉。但是更加重要的是，他怎么 _知道_ Charles的名字？  
他眨了眨眼睛，试图看清那人的面庞，条件反射地握住那只捂住他嘴巴的，具有威胁性的手，大胆地更加用力地握紧那只手，他能感受到那人粗糙的皮肤，手掌上面布满伤痕。这个人是谁？房间一片漆黑，Charles无法辨认出那人的体貌特征。他无能为力只好信任这位恐吓者不会伤害他， _还不会。_  
Charles强迫自己放松，松开了抓在那人手腕上的双手，屈服于他的怜悯。  
“我会松手的，如果你保证不叫的话。”那人说。  
Charles点点头，思考着他本能够有更好的机会，如果他现在同意他的任何条件。  
他一放手，Charles便磕磕绊绊地问道，“你-你是谁？”  
“主人，你难道没有认出我来么？”那人说，凑近Charles。  
意识到他没有别处可看，Charles被迫直视那双眼睛，在阴暗的房间里显得那样明亮，灰绿的眼眸，几乎可以辨认出那是...!  
等到他最终把零零散散地碎片拼凑完整，Charles惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“你！你...”他说道，Charles不确定称呼对方什么，这个人， _他的生灵，_ 从来都没有名字。  
“Erik，”他说，等到Charles一脸疑惑时，Erik咯咯笑了。“我现在有名字了，主人。我叫Erik。”  
Charles似乎不会说话了，去评价Erik的名字，他仅仅看着，看着Erik伸向床边的油灯和火柴，点燃，让房间明亮起来。刚刚点燃的油灯照亮Erik的脸庞，那样清晰，Charles几乎退后一些欣赏Erik现在的样子： _令人惊叹。_  
Charles对Erik的所有记忆，在他出逃之前，他已经十分美丽了，尽管他身上遍布无数道伤疤和缝线，但是现在：他面颊上的伤痕已经不见了，伤疤几乎完全褪去，仅仅剩下上唇上方一条不大的痕迹。他的皮肤闪烁着可爱的光泽，不再因为缺乏光照而苍白，还有他的头发——Charles无从知道那是什么颜色；Erik一前总是要求剃掉头发——深棕褐的色泽，仍然滴着水。纵使Erik留了头发，看上去他依然保持着干净的短发。Charles试图不去过多地想象双手亲昵地插进Erik的发丝间，但是当Charles无法不易察觉地瞥上对方一眼，他知道自己失败了。  
许久，他们两个似乎都不想说话。Charles情不自禁明目张胆地凝视Erik全身，任何一处在光照之下。当他们的目光再次相遇时，他清了清喉咙，别开了视线，看到Erik的眼角冲他狡黠地窃笑，让他窘迫不堪， _太没礼貌了！_  
但是Charles意识到沉默不可能一直持续，加上他压抑不住自己脑子里萦绕的好奇心，他需要答案。  
“你为什离开？”Charles问道，将视线转回Erik，他得意洋洋笑嘻嘻的表情逐渐消失，取而代之的一副严肃的面孔。“我不是生气，Erik，我只是想知道为什么你会一个字也不留下，消失三年。是我让你不开心了么？”  
“不是，不是你的原因，”Erik摇摇头。  
“你记得我跟你说过什么吧？有关你还没有准备好踏出这间房子的话？”Charles继续询问，他问得越多，越无意识地倾倒出Erik离开这段时间以来他所遭受的担忧焦虑。“如果你认为我试图剥夺你的自由，我发誓Erik，那不是我留你在这里的原因。”  
“不Charles！我从未怀疑过你照顾我的善意，我理解，而且我对所做一切让我重生心存感激，”Erik一边说，一边将Charles温暖的双手攥入自己微冷的手中，轻轻一握让他明确。  
“那么为什么？”Charles逼迫道，他禁不住，他从未如此急切地需要一个答案，因此他铁了心地追问直到他得到答案。  
Erik瞪着他，表情奇怪，好像沉浸悲痛，他深吸一口气，眉头上的皱纹愈发深刻，最终他对Charles坦白。  
“你所教授我的一切都牵引着我去一睹外面的世界。并不是我不感恩于你如此的关怀，但是Charles；我不是一个孩子。我想要成为一个我选择成为的人， _你的_ 同类，而我唯一能做的就是自己努力。如果我一直留在你身边没有离开，我永远都摆脱不了没有价值的感觉。”  
Charles震惊了，对于Erik的回答竟无言以对，此前他根本不知道Erik的真实感受，把Erik当成个孩子突然让他羞愧难当，无法消化如此复杂的情感。他已经超出了Charles的期望。  
他的脸颊因尴尬而红润，Charles望向自己的双手，被Erik温和地握着，他深吸一口气平缓自己的情绪，然后——因为他依然还需要更多答案——Charles问，“我猜你的旅程至此终止？除非，你冒着风暴闯进我的卧室还有其他目？”  
哦他多么希望Erik会说是的，永远留下来，但是有一部分Charles告诫自己不要屏息期待；要是Erik已经在别处有了自己的家，已经适应了他的新生活该怎么办？或者要是他遇到一个不在乎他外表的瑕疵，无条件爱他的人又该怎么办？Charles知道，要是Erik请求，自己无法自私的回绝他，但是与此同时他也无法停止不断扰乱内心的占有欲；在他的内心本能认为Erik是 _他的_ 。而且现在，他看见Erik变得如此惊艳完美，这让他更加无法忽视这一点。  
接着他的窃笑回露，Charles感觉他的笑容中闪烁着顽皮，突然他有些紧张听到Erik可能的要求。  
“是的，我是有一个请求，”Erik说。  
“哦...，当然，如果在我能力范围内。在一开始时，我所对你做的一切，感觉至少有些亏欠你，”Charles几乎过于仓促得表示同意，遮掩自己不安的情绪。“是什么？”  
Erik满怀欣喜的对他微笑，他说，“这几年我一直都是一个人，无论我做什么分散注意力都无法忽视这个渴求，直到我的忍耐已经到了极限，所以我回来了。Charles，想要我的另一半。我需要一个伴侣。”  
_一个...伴侣？_  
Charles感觉到一阵尖锐剧烈的嫉妒之情涌上心头，就像闪电一样击中他，‘伴侣’这个词厌烦地回荡在他耳畔。  
Erik回来请求Charles为他创造一个 _同伴_ ，另一个和他一样的生灵。  
Charles立刻缩回了手，攥紧了床单，极力掩饰自己的真实情感。“我恐怕我必须否决这个要求，我的朋友。”  
“为什么？”Erik皱了皱眉，目光直投Charles的，困惑不解。  
“我不能再创造一个了，Erik，你是一个错误实验中的特例，因此你独一无二，你是一个意料之外的令人叹为观止的错误，”Charles吞咽了一下，摇着头，毫无疑问，要不是他的手指紧紧攥着床单，他的指甲就会留下痕迹。“这方面我也已经想过，要是接下来一个变得和你一点都一不一样怎么办？要是他们成为真正的毫无情感的怪物怎么办？就像我害怕你会变成那样一样？很抱歉但是我真的不能——除此这外。”  
Charles本期待着Erik会威胁他，变得暴力而好斗，考虑到让他接受这个条件，但是一阵被逗乐的欢笑，Charles万万没有想到Erik会是这个反应。  
“我亲爱的主人，那不是我的意思。”Erik冲他咧嘴一笑，那是Charles见过最灿烂的笑容，那个笑容就好像他会轻易让人有种恐吓感，但他觉得相当迷人，可怕却迷人。  
“那么...”Charles说，Erik慢慢靠近他，而他无法压抑那奇怪的希望感。  
“Charles，”Erik再次握上他的双手，继续说，“我离开你这么多年，因为我知道你永远不会接受我的感情。那时我不知道那到底是什么情感，我唯一知道就是我能伤害你，倘若我反应过于强烈，我会把你吓得远远的，在你眼中我什么也不是，仅仅是一个可怕的生物，并且对此我并不生气... 至少再也不会生气了。”  
隐匿的情感和秘密被Erik倾吐得越多，Charles越加感到羞赧，他的大拇指在Charles的关节上温柔地摩挲令人分心，让Charles无法专心思考。  
Erik将Charles的手抬起至唇边，他温热的气息喷洒在Charles的皮肤上，让他颤栗。“这么多年独自一人在外徘徊，Charles，这只增强了我对你的渴望。我想要 _你_ 。”  
就像他第一见到他一样，Charles被那双犀利的眼神直直地盯着，他有些僵住了，感觉自己走投无路，就像困兽一样等待终结。但是与此同时，他喜欢这种被困的兴奋，在Erik热切的目光之下。  
“拜托，”Erik有些喘不过气的恳求，Charles的缄默让绝望攀上他全身，舌尖粘在口腔中，这让Charles的心猛然一跳，而他终于意识到他是多么无可救药地爱上了这个男人。  
是的，他一直都属于Erik。答案显而易见。  
“哦Erik。”Charles从Erik双手中摆脱出来环上他的脖颈，把他拉得更近，以至于他们的额头几乎相贴。“我一直都是你的，如果你想要我，”Charles说，当他听见Erik颤抖的叹息时，他笑了。  
“一直，”Erik耳语，他的嘴唇贴近Charles的嘴唇。

他们抹去了两人之间的狭小的空间，毫不慌张，单纯地亲吻，Charles享受着最终得以品尝Erik嘴唇的感受，而很快所有温柔的嘴唇相贴变得愈发贪婪，愈加疯狂，粗重的喘息声交叠，追逐对方的嘴唇以求更多。Charles舔过Erik的唇瓣，暗示他更加亲昵的亲吻，Erik很快便捕捉到他的期望，湿润的舌尖探入Charles口中，让他大声地呜咽，盖过雨落声和雷鸣声。

屋外倾盆大雨，Charles为此无声地感谢上帝，这样他就不用担心会吵醒Hank，想弄出多大声响都行，Hank和他隔了五个房间，住在走廊另一端。Charles很惊讶自己还能考虑其他事情，而Erik正用嘴巴和舌尖顽皮地挑逗自己。Erik向前推去，直达Charles轻轻撞到床头板，他的睡袍被Erik身上滴水的衣服溅湿，但是他已经顾不上那么多了，因为Erik按着Charles让他在Erik口中呜咽，他享受着像这样被推倒，就似乎，无可否认一样。  
Charles扭动身体，他们身体散发的热量突然有些无法承受，他推开了，两人身上的衣服让他很不舒服。“脱掉，脱掉你的衣服，”Charles要求道。  
Erik乖乖直起身，跪起来挣扎着剥去身上潮湿的衣服，Charles帮他脱掉外衣，粗暴地撕扯着，抓住每个机会在Erik的下巴和脖颈落下亲吻，舔舐他皮肤上褪去的伤疤。  
等到Erik脱掉衬衫时，Charles得以看到那具肤色迷人的身躯，之前他并不是没有见过光裸的Erik，但是他曾熟悉的Erik是遍布伤疤和缝线，那些缝线让他四肢相连，而此时，完全倾慕Erik拥有如此美好的身体并不容易，他身体上的改变，无疑是他在外面各种活动的结果。真的惊艳夺目。  
Charles情不自禁地用手指和掌心追溯那些褪去的痕迹，他的双手对称地抚摸Erik的肌肉，他的双臂，肩头，胸膛接着是肌肉饱满的腹部。Charles缓慢地赞叹他的每一寸肌肤，虽然Erik耐心地满足Charles的双手在他身上游走，他掌下传来细微的颤栗，但是Charles看得出来Erik坚持不了多久，倘若他加速的心跳并不是意味着急切的渴望。  
“脱掉这个，”Erik咕噜道，而他双手已经扯着他睡袍边缘拉过他头顶，最终它被揉成一团丢在Erik潮湿的衣服旁。  
相比起Erik，Charles已经完全赤裸，而Erik还穿着一条浸湿的裤子，尽管贴在身上的布料无法遮掩他双腿间明显的勃起，根本无需想象。  
Charles的手指探入Erik的裤子，勾着边缘，缓缓褪去他的内外裤，Erik的老二从束缚中释放，看到他的尺寸，Charles感觉自己的嘴巴开始流口水，尽管还没有完全勃起，但已经足够Charles去关心了。他自己从未和其他男人经历过如此亲密的举动，但他对两个男人之间求欢的事宜并不无知。   
但是Erik _是不是_ 也知道呢？如果他知道那么谁教他的？  
Charles不能向他询问，他要保持尊严，加上他不太确定他想要得到一个会让他后悔询问的答案。Charles努力地清理思绪，热情地吮吸Erik的嘴唇，手掌覆上那半勃的老二。与Charles抚摸自己的时候相比，对方被自己环握的感觉是那么不同。  
尽管他十分努力，但Charles突如其来的情绪变化还是显露了出来。要是Erik没有注意到可真是太不幸了。他拉开距离，对Charles皱起眉头，问道，“怎么回事？”  
“没事，”Charles喘息道，再次追逐Erik的唇瓣，却没有成功，他被Erik的双手钳住肩头。  
“我能看得出来你有所困扰，”Erik说。  
看到他再也不能避免这个问题，Charles深吸一口气。“好吧，你...你对我们要做的有头绪么？”  
“是的，”Erik简单地回答。  
“怎么知道的？”Charles问，无法抑制语气中的不满。  
“幸好，不是你想的那样。”Erik窃喜道，显然已经了解他的想法，聪明的混蛋。  
“有一晚我躲在一个谷仓里，碰巧目睹了一对男人做爱，”他解释说。“我不是有意去窥探，但是因为想到能用在你和我之间，我很高兴我学会了一两招，”Erik放手了紧抓在Charles臂膀上的双手，但是依然能够将Charles朝自己拉起，更近，更亲密直到他能听见Erik热切的耳语，“我从未碰过任何人，我只想要你Charles。”  
Charles颤栗着，他听到Erik用那种口音呼唤——绝对不是他教的——自己的名字，这让他眩晕，口中发出尴尬的声音。  
Charles有太多问题想问了，Erik为他而回来，充满神秘感，但是那都可以等，Charles开始失去耐心了，他决定不能让任何事情再次打扰他们，即使是他自己。  
这次是Erik俘获Charles的嘴唇，将他的呜咽吞食，双手从Charles的臂膀滑到他的腰臀，然后落在他的屁股上，揉捏他的臀肉，让他尖叫。Charles的双手抚摸上Erik的胸膛，拼命似的紧紧抓着。  
Charles感觉自己被拉近一个坚实的胸膛，Erik重新坐了回去，指引着Charles跨坐在他大腿上，双手仍然托着他的后面，迫使他们的老二碾磨在一起，他们嘶吼着，腰肢前后扭动，相互摩擦，呻吟和喘息不断从口中流出。  
这感觉无与伦比，他们谁都不愿停下，即使这样，Charles依然想要更多。  
“Erik，”Charles恳求道，双手推着Erik的胸膛，尽管他真正的意图是更紧地抓着他。“Erik，我坚持不了多久——哦，我需要你。”  
Charles抢在Erik对他们之间的拉开的空间抗议前跪了起来，表明自己的意图，一条胳膊圈着Erik的肩膀，而另一只手伸向自己后方，抓着Erik的老二在他的臀瓣间摩擦。（译注：an arm curling around Erik’s shoulders, while the other reaching behind himself to grab at Erik’s cock and stroke it between his asscheeks.）  
“是的，好吧”Erik热切地同意着，最终抓住暗示。“当然，Charles。”  
Erik完全褪去自己的裤子，而Charles重新躺在床垫上，毫无羞耻地张开双腿，渴求着。Erik的眼睛暗了下来，Charles知道这对于Erik是怎样一种美景，Charles故意舔了舔嘴唇，这让Erik发出一声低吼，很满意看到他如此轻易的理解。  
即使他或许享受Erik狂野的一面，Charles依然没有忘记最重要的一步。“最上层的抽屉里有一罐按摩油，”Charles朝床头柜偏了偏头，“你介意帮我拿过来么，亲爱的？”  
Erik马上就听从了，他探身去抽屉里翻找，而Charles仿佛毫无抵抗，双手一直抚摸他的胸膛，在他身上游走，直到Erik拿着一个小玻璃罐退回身，看上去和Charles一样迫不及待。  
“你想要么？”Charles问道，双手抬起放到脑袋两侧，抓着枕头，缴械投降般默默地让自己任凭摆弄。  
Erik愣了一下，点点头，再次亲吻Charles，一路舔吻至他的喉咙，吮吻他的脖颈，在他的皮肤上留下一串串湿润的痕迹，最终Erik来到他肚脐下方那小一片浅色的毛发，Charles能感受到Erik温热的呼吸喷洒在他的老二上，Erik的舌尖顺着他老二上的血管扫过，这让他毫无羞耻地大声呻吟。他已经很久没有和别人交往了，而此时此刻即使最细微的触碰都让他的身体敏感地回应着。  
“哦上帝啊——哦Erik！”Erik将他含入口中，Charles喘息地呜咽，极力地阻止双腿因条件反射而合拢，Erik娴熟地舔弄他的前端，施展各种技巧，很难让人相信这是Erik的第一次。  
当Erik湿滑的手指爱抚Charles的后面时，试探地在他臀瓣之间戳弄，寻觅他的入口时，他的呻吟声变得破碎不堪。Charles情不自禁地将双手覆上Erik的脑袋，一边抓着他的头皮，一边拉扯着他参差不齐，潮湿的发丝。Erik似乎完全不在意，而他更专注于热切贪婪地吮吸Charles，那张技巧高超的嘴巴更深地将他吞入。  
过了一会儿，Charles大张着双腿，Erik用力吮吸了他一下，换来Charles急促的喘息，接着Erik将自己的注意力转移到为Charles做更多准备。  
Erik托起Charles的大腿根，将它们抬起到自己胸膛，Charles则扶着自己的小腿，将自己暴露在Erik寻觅的目光之下。  
“来吧，亲爱的，让我为你打开，”Charles鼓励着他，无法掩饰自己语气中的抱怨，看起来相当迫不及待，尽管他至此依然还是一个处子。  
Erik无言地遵从了他，手指伸入罐子里蘸取更多的精油，接着开始戳弄Charles紧致的小穴，Charles禁不住去抵抗那入侵感，即使他和Erik一样渴望。  
当Erik发现Charles不能够放松时，他倾身凑近Charles，在他耳边低语。“我的主人。我美丽的主人... _别拒绝我。_ ”  
听到Erik的恳求，Charles惊喘一声，浑身轻微地颤栗，被那声音蛊惑了。Erik趁机小心翼翼地探入一根手指，慢慢地，进入再抽出，直到Charles紧致的小穴不再抵抗他，完全屈从。  
很快Erik加入了第二根手指，反复扩张着，他如此谨慎地举动慢慢磨掉了Charles的耐心。他不打算就这样静静地躺着等待Erik认为他准备好了，Charles猛地抬起屁股，在 Erik的手指上操弄着自己，现在是三根手指了，他放荡地呻吟着，从未想过自己会这般模样。  
Erik的手指再次开始在他体内搅动，屈起的手指撞上他的敏感点，Charles再也无法保持韵律，他扭动着身体，不知该作何反应，可那感觉太棒了，他迫切地渴求更多如此美妙的感受。Erik很快便学会了，他勾起手指摩擦着，一次又一次，Charles猛地向后仰起头，勾起脚趾，一声喘息从他口中流出。  
“哦上帝啊！Erik，停下！”Charles吞咽了一下继续说，“你必须的停下了，要是你继续这样的话，我坚持不了多久了。我需要你，就现在。”  
“但是你还没有准备好——”  
“亲爱的， _我_ _准备好了_ ，”Charles坚持道，他在Erik手指上用力扭动了一下，证明着自己。他的身体已经宛如火烧，极度渴望Erik进入他，好奇心携着形成一股力量，Charles无法忽视这一点，此时此刻，他愿意不惜一切代价得到他所想要的，甚至是他亲自握住Erik的巨物用力撸动让他完全勃起。  
Erik嘶吼着，而Charles则紧握住Erik，撸动着，对于Charles，抚摸其他人的老二是一番新奇的感受，他一点点探索着。Charles用Erik前段流出的前液润滑着他，然而仍然不足以缓减Erik进入他时的疼痛。  
Erik似乎能读懂他的心思，他拍去Charles的手，拿起床头柜上的瓶子倒出更多精油，润滑自己，目光一直与Charles的热望相连。  
“如果我弄疼你了，就叫停我，”Erik说，然后再次跪坐，手中扶着自己勃起的老二。  
Charles点点头让他安心，Erik终于，终于，推入Charles的入口，前端浅浅地进入拓张着他的小穴。Charles闭上眼睛，脑袋后仰落在枕头上，让自己身心放松，Erik慢慢地撞入再抽出，耐心地一点一点进入他紧致的那圈肌肉。每一次进入Charles都能听到随之而来压抑的低吼，就好像Erik在抑制自己一入到底，想到Erik自己更阴暗的本能所占据，这让Charles用力咬住了下唇。  
Erik似乎误解里了Charles这个表情，以为他被弄疼了，他停了下来——仅仅进入了一半——然后问道。“Charles，你还好么？”  
Mmn 我很好，继续， ”Charles不满地抱怨着，如果Erik现在决定停下来，他简直无法忍受，不能在这时候，在他那么硬，那么急切的渴求Erik用他的老二碾磨过他体内那一点的时候。  
Erik没再废话，立刻撞进去，这对Charles是个小小的怜悯，拓张依旧疼痛，但此时已经好多了。很快一切都变成更为愉悦的灼烧，他热情地摆动腰臀以迎合。Erik配合着Charles更用力的撞击他的屁股，直至完全埋入他体内，Erik的腰臀滚烫地贴在Charles的屁股上，不断地喘息着。  
过了一会儿，Erik爬了上来俘获Charles的嘴唇，湿漉漉地亲吻他，小口吮吸他漂亮的唇瓣，宛如他最爱的蜜糖。  
Charles断开了这个吻，双腿环上Erik不可思议纤瘦的腰，脚跟点着他的后腰。“要是你没注意到，我们还没做完呢，”他说，接着他稍稍抬起自己腰臀，这样Erik惊喘，然后用双手钳住他。  
“上帝啊。Charles，拜托，”Erik在他耳边喘息，Charles发现自己喜欢Erik求他，或许就和他喜欢求Erik一样。  
“继续，动吧，你不会伤到我的。我保证，”Charles诱惑道，捧起他的脸，亲吻他的面颊，对他低语毫无意义的甜美的情话，即使本该是Erik温柔地对他说着满怀爱意的甜言蜜语，但是Charles看得出他的爱人正挣扎于伤感的处境，考虑到Erik长久以来一直掩藏自己的感情。  
而此时此刻，他在这里；他们在这里，相互的情愫让他们完美的结合。想到这里，Charles浑身一阵暖意，甚至超越他的想象。  
毫无警惕，面无表情的Erik突然抽出，仅仅几寸，然后低吼着再次顶入，Charles惊喘一声。他放开了Erik的脸颊，圈住他的肩膀，紧紧抱着他，Erik开始更快，更用力地撞入，淫荡的水声从他们的连接处传来，Charles不停地呜咽呻吟。  
Erik一直很稳地律动，他极为小心地探索着不同角度，变换着姿势。直到突然间，Charles整个身体颤栗起来，大声地尖叫，感受着Erik的老二碾磨过他的前列腺，一波快感席卷而来，令他整个人都抖动起来。  
还没等Charles恢复过来，Erik再一次滑入，一阵火花般的感觉贯穿他，接下来一击也是如此。在找到这完美的一点让Charles在他身下摇晃之后，Erik似乎更加自信地抽插起来，轻易地在被精油和前液润滑的小穴上毫无怜悯地摆动腰臀。Charles一手抓着Erik的肩头，而另一只手紧紧攥住枕头，双腿被Erik强壮的双手掰开，即使他想，也无法合拢或扭动；而他当然不想。

 

 

窗外雷雨交加的怒吼已经变成背景噪声，唯一缭绕Charles耳畔的是他们狂热的做爱声，响亮清晰，湿漉漉的水声伴着Erik插入的撞击声，反反复复，呻吟与呜咽回响在Charles昏暗地房间里，他自己的老二在他肚子上跳动，流出不明的液体，Erik依旧有力地抽插，Charles压下抚摸自己的需求，他想要仅仅被Erik操弄着高潮。  
Erik——他是一个令人惊讶地体贴的爱人——用他那粗糙的手掌握住了Charles，开始撸动。“别，”Charles拍拍Erik的手，抽出他疼痛的老二，嘶哑地说，“别，别管它，继续这样操我。”  
Erik一时有些不确定，但听从了，重新开始像打桩一样猛烈撞入，Charles满意极了，他拉过Erik，舔着他的嘴角，乞求着，让Erik张开嘴巴迎接一个湿润放荡的亲吻，他们身体逐渐拉近，从胸膛到臀部都滚烫地贴在一起。Charles在Erik的口中呻吟，他的老二仍然被困在他们之间。Erik双臂环住他，掌心按在他的后背，紧紧地拥抱着他，让他的皮肤上留下印记。  
“Charles，”Erik在亲吻之间唤着他。  
“更多一点亲爱的——啊- _啊_ ！更多，“Charles恳求道，脚踝勾着Erik股间的曲线，让他尽可能的贴近自己，他弓起身子，沉浸在他们身体所散发的热量中。  
Charles能感受到Erik的身体开始颤抖，他努力克制自己射精的愿望，决意首先取悦Charles。Charles咬起下唇，体内结合的热度驱使他向上迎合Erik的撞击，Charles抓住自己老二的根部，射在他们之间，急促的喘息从他唇边流出。  
几乎同一时刻，Erik的进入让他开始变得异常敏感，Erik更快更用力地做最后冲刺。“填满我，Erik。我想感受你， _射进去_ ，“Charles在和他耳边火热地耳语，让Erik操弄他的屁股直到他，也一样，哽咽着高潮了，他把脸埋在Charles的颈窝，靠在他布满雀斑的肩头。  
他们俩粗重地喘息着，四肢纠缠在一起，Charles愉悦地被Erik怀抱在身下，他的双腿有些疲倦，从Eirk的后背滑落到柔软的床垫上，他的手则在Erik被汗水濡湿的皮肤上画着圈，指尖追随者他背上的伤疤；那些Erik重生永恒的记忆。  
轻浮的快感渐渐褪去，Erik稍稍挪到，扭头对着Charles的脖子，嗅着他的气息，享受他皮肤的味道，这轻轻啃咬让Charles浑身战栗。  
“我爱你，”Erik在耳边耳语，“自从你为了我回到那个黑暗的房间的那一刻。”Charles心跳加速，他意识到Erik保守这个秘密有那么久，他转过头，额头轻贴Erik的，依旧闭着眼睛，听着Erik继续说，“谢谢你没有放弃我。我爱你。”  
Erik脆弱地向Charles坦白自己的感情，而Charles无需多言，他的感觉同样如此。“哦Erik，我可能花了点时间才明白，而我想——我可能...不对，”Charles嗤笑，被自己的话逗笑，然后最终回答道。“我也爱你，”他说，在Erik的眉宇间落下一串蝴蝶吻，“我真的爱你。”  
颤抖的呼吸轻抚过Charles肩头敏感的皮肤，他微笑着拉近上方那具温暖的身体，他翻了下身，最终两人侧身躺在床上，而Erik还深埋在他体内。Charles一点也不介意，相反，他极其享受这番感受。  
他们清醒地躺在一起，慵懒地抚摸对方，Charles开始询问Erik离开之后独自一人的生活。Erik告诉他，自己是怎么样开始和Eide一起生活的，她是一位温柔的老妇人，独自住在森林里的小木屋里，她的眼睛看不见，无亲无故，但依旧收留了Erik，像亲生儿子那样对待他。Eide教会他礼貌，让他阅读家里面所有书籍，有时候他坐在壁炉前给她读书，让她回忆起失明前的日子。由于情感上的依恋，Erik开始叫她妈妈，照顾她，保护她，让她安全直到她一年多前去世了。然后Erik踏上了归途，回到了Charles身边。  
暴风雨逐渐变成令人愉快地细雨，他们互相倾诉着分开之后的故事。明天他们会编出一个可信的故事来想Hank解释Erik的出现。  
但那都后话了，此时此刻Charles无心理会，他心满意足的拥着Erik，盖着被子。有史以来第一次，他的噩梦消失地无影无踪，而他的思绪中满是Erik对他表白爱意的回忆。  
窗外雨声温柔平静，安抚着他们落入梦乡，他们温馨相拥而眠，已经开始期待清晨希冀的景色，那将毫无疑问地 _优美宜人。_

_\- End -_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 希望在电影上映之前，这个PWP给大家带来欢乐，love you guys! <3 送上我迟到的，真挚的，七夕祝福 >3


End file.
